Wind Flower
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Mereka yang saling mencintai, selalu punya jalan untuk bersatu. Meski jalan itu harus melewati kematian./ Sebuah kisah tentang kerajaan, intrik, kekuasaan, perang dan cinta. SiBum. Genderswitch. RnR please?


**Wind Flower**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um (_forever :P_)

**Genre::** Romance & Drama

**Warnings::** **GENDERSWITCH**, Typo(**_s_**), Abal, Ancur, Alur jadul, Membosankan, Ide pasaran, Gak nyambung sama judul, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**_A/N:: Tolong bayangkan hanbok yang dipakai disini sama seperti hanbok di drama 'The Great Queen Seondeok'. Untuk hanbok yeojya seperti yang dipakai Putri Deokman sebelum naik tahta jadi Ratu dan kembarannya, Putri Cheongmyeong. Sedangkan untuk namja seperti yang dipakai oleh Pangeran Chunchu (Anaknya Putri Cheonmyeong). Jika masih bingung, silahkan liat di google ^^v_**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

Abad ke 6 Masehi. Semenanjung Korea masih dikuasai kerajaan-kerajaan besar. Terdiri dari tiga kerajaan terbesar. Baekje, Goguryeo, dan Silla.

Masing-masing berjaya pada jalannya. Baekje sebagai kerajaan yang terkenal akan hasil karya senimannya, Goguryeo yang terkenal sebagai kerajaan terkuat setelah menguasai tiga perempat wilayah semenanjung Korea, dan Silla yang terkenal di kalangan para pedagang Tiongkok.

Namun kini kejayaan hanya milik dua nama besar. Baekje telah di kalahkan beberapa tahun silam setelah lima kali melakukan pertempuran di atas air Sungai Geum dengan Silla.

Wilayah Baekje kini resmi bergabung dengan Silla. Beberapa imigran Baekje yang tak menerima kekalahan mereka, melarikan diri ke Goguryeo. Silla yang dulunya merupakan kerajaan yang paling lambat perkembangannya kini telah menguasai Baekje berkat aliansi Dinasti Tang.

Meski begitu, Silla tetap pada konflik utamanya. Yakni, intrik internal.

Tiga klan pemimpin kerajaan saling berebut kekuasaan. Bersaing mendapatkan tahta dan kepercayaan Raja. Klan Bak (Park), Seok, dan Kim. Para kaum aristokrat itu masih saja saling berebut layaknya sekumpulan anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah padang bunga terpencil dekat perbatasan kerajaan Silla. Di kelilingi hutan bambu yang rindang. Seorang _yeojya_ berbalut _jeogori_ (1) seputih kapas, dengan pita sewarna bunga sakura yang melingkar dari bagian depan dada sampai bagian punggung dan _chima_(2) sebiru langit yang berayun pelan saat angin berhembus, tengah berjalan perlahan menyusuri padang bunga dandelion.

Biji-biji bunga dandelion tua terbang perlahan di bawa angin sepoi musim semi. Membawanya pergi menjauh dari sang bunda untuk hidup mandiri di tempat lain.

_Yeojya_ itu tersenyum pahit. Ia iri. Para benih dandelion itu seolah telah di takdirkan untuk mengembara. Sedangkan dirinya, seolah telah di gariskan untuk di kekang.

_Obsidian_ nan jernih itu menatap langit biru di atas sana. Menerawang menatap awan yang bergerak bebas. Dan lagi-lagi kilatan dengki itu tersirat di _obsidian_nya.

Tidak, tidak. Jangan pernah berpikir _yeojya_ cantik ini berhati kotor. Ia di kenal sebagai seorang putri bangsawan yang dermawan. Bahkan hatinya terlalu polos untuk membedakan arti jahat itu sendiri.

Jika kau bertanya padanya seperti apa orang yang jahat itu? Maka ia akan menjawab, 'Orang yang membuat orang lain menangis.'

Hei, pertunjukkan drama melankolis di balai rakyat yang sering di adakan tiap minggu itu juga sering membuat orang-orang yang menontonnya menangis tersedu. Apa mereka juga orang yang jahat?

Yah, dialah Kim Kibum. Seorang _yeojya_ bangsawan putri aristokrat ternama dari keluarga Kim. Satu dari tiga klan besar pemimpin Silla. Hidupnya yang nyaman sebagai seorang bangsawan membuatnya tak pernah mengerti arti kejahatan sesungguhnya.

Tangan mulusnya terulur menengadah pada langit seolah berusaha menampung air hujan yang turun —meski nyatanya langit kini begitu terang—. Bibir tipis semerah darahnya melengkung dengan dua sudut tertarik ke atas. Menyunggingkan senyuman paling indah yang pernah ada. Matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan semilir angin yang begitu lembut menyapa surai panjang nan hitam sehitam malam miliknya.

Sesaat kemudian, permata _obsidian_nya terbuka. Menatap biji dandelion yang ada di telapak tangannya. Ah, mungkin terbawa angin. Ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya dan meniupkan biji itu untuk kembali terbang bersama yang lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi, bibir tipis itu tersenyum begitu cantik.

**_TUK TUK TUK..._**

_Yeojya_ itu menoleh. Retinanya menangkap seekor kuda berwarna coklat madu berjalan pelan. _Obsidian_nya melebar. Kuda siapa ini? Apa ini kuda liar? Namun pikiran itu seketika lenyap tatkala retinanya menangkap tali kekang yang mengikat leher kuda itu.

**_TUK TUK TUK..._**

Kuda itu terus berjalan mendekati sang _yeojya_. Tanpa takut pada sang manusia, kaki-kaki kokohnya melangkah mantap. Tepat di hadapan sang _yeojya_, kuda itu berhenti. Ia berkikik pelan.

Kibum mengulurkan tangan putihnya. Sekali tangannya ia tarik kembali saat kuda itu memundurkan kepalanya —menghindari tangan Kibum—. "Tak apa. Aku takkan menyakitimu." Dan kali ini Kibum mengulurkan tangannya perlahan.

Kikikan kuda itu kembali terdengar kala telapak tangan Kibum yang halus menempel di pipinya. Seolah senang, kuda itu menggesek-gesekkan sendiri pipinya pada tangan Kibum. Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Pemilikmu pasti mencarimu." Kibum masih terus saja mengelus pipi dan leher kuda itu.

Lagi-lagi hanya kikikan yang di berikan oleh kuda itu. Dan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Ah, aku lupa kalau kau tak bisa bicara." Senyuman manis kembali tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

'Simbaaa...'

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang. Kibum menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Itu pasti pemilikmu." Ia kembali menoleh menatap kuda itu. "Ayo kuantar." Ia berjalan dan menuntun kuda itu menuju asal suara.

'Simbaaa...'

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya sang pemilik kuda ini benar-benar kehilangan. Langkahnya semakin mendekati sang pemilik suara yang juga mungkin pemilik kuda yang ini. Ia berhenti tepat saat melihat punggung seorang namja.

"Sim—" Namja itu berbalik dan menemukan kudanya bersama seorang _yeojya_.

Mereka terdiam saling memandang. Entah apa yang terjadi. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar saat _obsidian_ dan _onyx_ itu bertemu. Beberapa waktu berlalu dan mereka masih saling diam menatap keindahan sang lawan jenis di hadapan masing-masing.

Dan tiba-tiba kuda itu mendengus keras. Membuat kedua insan manusia disana gelagapan menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Sangsi rupanya dikagetkan seekor kuda saat sedang terpesona oleh sosok dihadapan masing-masing.

"_Annyeong asseo_." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras saat menatap _namja_ itu. "Aku menemukan kuda ini. Apa mungkin kuda ini milik anda, Tuan?" Kibum bertanya sopan. Keluarganya yang bangsawan sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama dalam berkata.

"Ah, _nde_." _Namja_ itu turut membungkuk gugup. Lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "_Ne_. Dia adalah kudaku, Simba."

Kibum kembali mengelus leher kuda itu, "Simba. Nama yang aneh untuk seekor kuda."

_Namja_ itu perlahan berjalan mendekat. Dan kemudian turut mengelus leher Simba di sisi lainnya. "Yah, dia memang kuda yang aneh tapi hebat." Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir _namja_ itu.

Kibum yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Sebisa mungkin terlihat wajar di hadapan sang _namja_ dengan terus mengelus leher Simba.

"Apa kau sering kemari?"

Kibum menoleh. _Namja_ tampan itu tengah menatapnya langsung dengan _onyx_nya yang indah. Agak gugup Kibum menjawab, "_Nde_."

_Namja_ itu tak berkata lagi. Ia hanya diam dan tersenyum menatap _yeojya_ manis di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar _yeojya_ yang sangat cantik. Membuatnya merasa seperti sedang melihat seorang _cheonsa_(3).

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pamit pergi, Tuan." Kibum mengelus leher Simba untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia melangkah mundur selangkah dan berbungkuk sopan.

Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah sang _namja_. Agaknya ia tak mau cepat berpisah dengan _yeojya_ manis ini. "_Nde_." Pada akhirnya ia membungkuk juga.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu." Kibum tersenyum manis dan melangkah pergi. Menyusuri pohon bambu rindang dengan hati yang masih berdebar.

_Namja_ itu bergeming di tanah tempatnya berpijak. Menatap direksi kepergian _yeojya_ manis itu. "Ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku akan menunggu." Sebuah senyuman kembali hadir di bibirnya.

Ah, rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan _yeojya_ itu. Entahlah, rasanya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang. Ada perasaan lega dan bahagia disaat bersamaan. Sepertinya ia akan sering-sering mengunjungi tempat ini selain untuk bertugas. Yah, ia akan dengan senang hati menemui _yeojya_ manis itu lagi.

Ia menoleh pada Simba dan tersenyum, "_Gomawo_, Simba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwoya_?" Kibum tersentak menatap _eomma_nya.

"_Ne_, Kibummie. Kau akan dinikahkan dengan Putra Mahkota." Nyonya Kim menatap lembut pada anak tertuanya itu.

"T-tapi... kenapa aku?" Kibum menggeleng tak percaya.

"Raja memutuskan akan mundur, dan sebagai gantinya adalah sang Putra Mahkota sendiri. Namun sebelum itu ia harus menikah dulu." Tutur Nyonya Kim.

Kibum terdiam. Ia masih tak percaya ini. Ia akan menikah dengan Putra Mahkota? Dan naik tahta menjadi Ratu? Kibum menggeleng pelan. "_Eotteokhae_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seorang _yeojya_ berusia hampir separuh abad penuh wibawa menghampiri _namja_ muda yang tengah merawat kudanya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Bahkan sangat baik." _Namja _muda itu tersenyum lebar. Apalagi jika ia mengingat kenangannya bersama _yeojya_ manis di padang bunga dandelion beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak bisa tidur semalaman setelah hari itu.

"_Aigo_, sepertinya ada hal yang bagus baru saja terjadi padamu. Coba ceritakan pada Ratumu ini." Sang _yeojya_ yang lebih tua tersenyum menatap _namja_ muda. Ia begitu mengenali gelagat _namja_ muda ini.

"Apa aku akan di hukum pancung jika tak menceritakannya?" Sang _namja_ muda mengernyitkan alisnya.

_Yeojya_ tua itu terkekeh, "Baiklah,_ chagi_. Ceritakan pada _eomma_mu ini."

Sang _namja_ muda tersenyum malu, "Sepertinya... aku menyukai seseorang." Ia kembali mengelus tubuh kudanya, Simba.

"_Jinjja_?" Sang Ratu menatap putranya kaget. "_Ya_. Choi Siwon. Katakan pada _eomma_, siapa yang sudah berani membuatmu jatuh cinta." Ia menyenggol lengan sang anak dengan sikunya.

"Eomma!" Siwon berseru.

Sang Ratu kembali terkekeh. "_Eomma_ hanya ingin melihat secantik apa wajahnya sampai membuat Pangeran kami jadi seperti ini."

"_Aish_, _eomma_ berhenti menggodaku." Siwon mengeluh. Sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan bagi para bawahannya jika tau ia sering bersikap seperti ini pada _eomma_nya.

"_Arra_, _arra_. Jadi kau mau menceritakan padaku siapa _yeojya_ beruntung ini?" Sang Ratu menoleh, menatap pada putra sulungnya.

Siwon terlihat ragu di awal, "Dia _yeojya_ tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Senyumnya sangat indah sampai membuatku sulit bernapas. Suaranya begitu merdu sampai membuatku terpesona." Siwon berhenti sesaat dan menerawang menatap langit musim semi. "Tatapan matanya memancarkan ketulusan. Terasa begitu tajam sampai aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar." Ia menoleh pada _eomma_nya yang tengah menatapnya, "Apa benar aku telah jatuh cinta?"

Sang Ratu hanya tersenyum, "Tepatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa tiap mengingat _yeojya_ itu, wajahnya selalu terasa panas. Dan jika ia bercermin, pasti warna wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Kau sudah besar, Siwon-_ah_." Sang Ratu menepuk pelan pundak Siwon. "Lain kali, ajak dia menemuiku dan mengunjungi_ appa_mu. Siapa namanya?"

Siwon mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Nama?" Ia menoleh pada _eomma_nya.

"_Ne_. Namanya. Kau tau siapa dia?" Sang Ratu mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat tingkah Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sesaat. "Aku... lupa bertanya..." Sekarang wajahnya tertunduk lesu.

Dan sang Ratu malah tertawa.

"_Ya_. _Eomma,_ kenapa malah tertawa?" Siwon menoleh heran agak kesal pada _eomma_nya.

"Sepertinya kau telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _yeojya_ itu, anakku." Sang Ratu tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Siwon sekali dan melenggang pergi.

Siwon menghela napas sesaat. "Yah, aku sepertinya memang telah jatuh cinta." Tatapannya kembali bersiborok dengan langit biru musim semi. Ah, dunia jadi terasa lebih indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar kau akan menikah dengan Putra Mahkota. Benarkah?" Seorang _namja_ tinggi menghampiri Kibum yang tengah terdiam di bawah pohon cemara.

Kibum menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru musim semi ke seorang _namja_ di sampingnya. Adiknya.

"Katakan padaku kalau itu bohong." _Namja_ itu kembali bersuara. Ada sepercik kilatan marah di _obsidian_nya.

Kibum terdiam menatap iris yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Ia lalu menghela napasnya pelan. "Semua itu memang benar." Dan kembali menatap langit.

_Namja_ itu terdiam. Kini wajahnya tertunduk. Sebuah perasaan tak suka menyeruak dari sudut terdalam hatinya. Entah, ia tak tau apa ini. Yang ia tau, ia hanya tak ingin berbagi _noona_nya dengan siapapun. Termasuk suaminya kelak.

"Kau tak setuju, Kyu?" Kibum masih menatap langit.

Dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia bingung. Sekalipun ia tak setuju, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Dan jika ia nekat melakukannya, maka ia akan berurusan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Jika itu terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin hanya dia saja yang akan terancam bahaya, tapi keluarganya juga.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu di istana dalam." Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah menjadi Jenderal para _Hwarang_(4), jadi kita masih bisa sering bertemu." Senyuman manis tersungging pada bibir Kibum.

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan muka masamnya. Semuanya takkan sama lagi nanti. Ia takkan bisa bermanja-manja pada _noona_nya ini setiap sepulang latihan. Ia takkan bisa merasakan bekal buatan _noona_nya lagi. Dan terakhir, ia juga takkan bisa minta di temani tidur.

Yah, itulah Kim Kyuhyun. Remaja jenius 18 tahun yang mahir berpedang. Baru di angkat menjadi Jenderal para _Hwarang_ setelah di seleksi dari puluhan _Hwarang_ terbaik sekerajaan. Namun meski sehebat apapun, ia hanya seorang _namja_ yang begitu manja pada _noona_nya. Tak ubahnya seorang anak kecil yang begitu menyayangi kakaknya.

"Bukankah Putra Mahkota adalah temanmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Kibum. Ia mendengus. "Dia hanya _namja_ bodoh yang nasibnya baik saja."

Kibum tersenyum, "Kalian berteman baik."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang tengah tersenyum. Ia tau. Itu bukan sebuah senyuman tulus. Lahir beberapa menit lebih lambat, membuatnya tau segala hal tentang Kibum. Kakak kembarnya ini takkan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. "Kalau kau tak mau menikah dengannya, tolak saja."

Kibum berhenti tersenyum. Pandangannya berubah sendu. "Ternyata aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya, Kyu?"

"_Noona_, jangan paksakan dirimu." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menggenggam tangan Kibum.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisa._ Appa_ sudah begitu senang saat tau akan berbesan dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Dan lagi, aku adalah harapan untuk menaikkan derajat klan kita." Ia tertunduk menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Kau selalu seperti itu! Tak pernahkah sekali saja kau berhenti mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk orang lain?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Ia hampir marah dengan sikap _noona_nya ini. "Aku peduli padamu, _noona_. Aku tak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, jika ini tak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Suaranya kembali melembut.

Kibum menghela napasnya. Masih mencoba menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku..." Kibum berusaha tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku pasti akan bahagia, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. _Noona_nya ini adalah _yeojya_ yang benar-benar keras kepala. "Kau pikir aku tak tau? Istana dalam adalah tempat yang mengerikan! Semua pertikaian politik yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar ada didalam sana. Disanalah perang yang sesungguhnya terjadi! Kau takkan tahan, _noona_." Ia mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Kibum.

Kibum menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya—masih menahan tangis. Sungguh. Ia tau benar tempat seperti apa istana itu. Adu argumen, perang pendapat, selisih paham, kubu yang terbelah dua, bahkan kudeta. Tempat itu adalah gudang tekanan batin.

"Kumohon, sekali saja. Pedulikan dirimu sendiri, _noona_." Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Kibum. Ia menangis. Air matanya menetes untuk Kibum. Untuk _noona_ yang teramat ia sayangi.

"Kyu, _uljima_(5)." Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun. Tangisannya seolah semakin terpancing keluar saat melihat Kyuhyun secara teratur mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Nyatanya ialah sang kakak. "Kita lihat nanti. Apakah aku diperbolehkan menolak atau tidak."

"_Jeongmal_? Kau benar akan menolaknya?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Ia seolah punya keberanian saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia akan mencoba untuk adik kembarnya ini.

"Bagus. Itu baru, _noona_ku!" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau datang lagi?" Kibum mengernyit heran saat menemukan sesosok _namja_ tegap tengah duduk di hamparan rumput dandelion.

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang _yeojya_. Ah, betapa ia sangat merindukan suara ini. Dan wajah cantik itu, kini terlihat lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mana Simba?" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Siwon.

Siwon menoleh ke sisi kiri mereka. Dan tak jauh dari sana, seekor kuda secoklat madu tengah memakan rumput segar. "Beberapa hari belakangan kau tak datang kesini. Kenapa?"

Kibum menatap Siwon heran, "Kau datang setiap hari kesini?"

Siwon sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tak mau _yeojya _ini salah paham. "A-aku.. rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia memang tak pandai berbohong, tapi tetap saja ia tak punya alasan yang masuk akal lainnya.

"Oh.." Kibum mengangguk dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Sebentar lagi musim semi berakhir."

"Hn, sayang sekali." Siwon menegakkan duduknya dan bersila. Ia menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya yang kotor karena tanah.

"Aku harap musim semi bisa lebih lama." Kibum memetik setangkai dandelion segar di dekat kakinya.

"Kau suka musim semi?" Siwon terus menatap gerak-gerik Kibum. Seolah sedang mempelajari kebiasaannya.

Kibum terdiam menatap dandelionnya, "Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku jadi menyukainya." Ia menoleh pada Siwon. Dan ternyata Siwon tengah menatapnya. Maka ia kembali berpaling.

Siwon seolah tak bisa berhenti melihat _yeojya_ itu. Dunia benar-benar terasa berhenti saat ia bersama dengannya. Semuanya terasa begitu indah. Entahlah, sulit dikatakan oleh serangkaian kata. Ah, satu hal yang ia lupa! "Ah, kita sudah pernah bertemu tapi aku belum juga tau siapa namamu. Boleh ku tau siapa namamu, Nona?"

Kibum menoleh, "Ah, _nde_. _Joneun_ Kim Kibum_ imnida_."

Siwon tersenyum, "Choi Siwon _imnida_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak di perbolehkan untuk menolak." Tuan Kim menatap anaknya tajam.

"Tapi _appa_—"

"Seluruh nasib klan Kim, tergantung padamu. Aku tak mau kau bersikap membangkang seperti ini. Terima saja dan lakukan! _Arraseo_!" Tuan Kim berkata dengan keras.

Kibum diam. Ia ingin menolak. Sangat ingin. Tapi ia tak bisa membangkang.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa seperti itu! Kibum _noona_ berhak menentukan masa depannya sendiri!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan rapat milik _appa_nya. Membuat Kibum dan _appa_nya tersentak kaget.

"Mau masa depan seperti apa lagi? Masa depannya sudah pasti terjamin bersama calon Raja!" Tuan Kim masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia ingin namanya tercantum pada silsilah keluarga kerajaan. Singkatnya, ia ingin kekuasaan.

"_Appa_ jangan berlagak bodoh seperti ini! Apa seorang politikus seperti _appa_ tidak tau bagaimana kejamnya kerajaan? Apa _appa_ ingin mengorbankan anakmu sendiri, hah?" Kyuhyun kalap. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bisa memiliki _appa_ seperti _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

**_PLAAK!_**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kibum. Sebenarnya itu ditujukan Tuan Kim untuk Kyuhyun. Namun sesaat sebelum tamparan itu mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, ia berdiri menghadanginya. Alhasil, kini pipinya berdenyut panas saking kerasnya tamparan sang _appa_.

"_Noona_!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat sadar ia tak mendapatkan tamparan itu. Dan melihat Kibum yang menerimanya, membuatnya menyesal.

"Cukup, Tuan Kim. Aku akan menerima pernikahan itu." Kibum memandang datar pada _appa_nya.

Tuan Kim balik menatap Kibum datar. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun kekhawatiran di matanya. "Bagus. Pernikahanmu akan di adakan seminggu lagi." Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ekspresi puas.

"_Noona_. Kau sudah berjan—"

"Cukup, Kyu." Kibum masih berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah takdirku. Garis hidupku."

"_Noona_..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

Dan di belakang adiknya, Kibum meneteskan air matanya. Setetes jernih kesakitan itu meluncur perlahan dari muara dengan manik _obsidian_nya. Bahunya berguncang pelan, saking kuatnya ia menahan isakan.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk tak berdaya. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya untuk sang kakak yang telah begitu menyayanginya. Ia pun ikut menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kesempatan sudah di depan mata." Seorang _namja_ berpakaian Jenderal perang lengkap, tengah memberi instruksi pada para _Hwarang_. "Serangan akan kita kerahkan seminggu dari sekarang. Saat itu, akan banyak tamu yang datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan sang Putra Mahkota. Dan kita akan memanfaatkan saat itu."

Seorang _Hwarang_ dengan seragam berwarna kuning mengacungkan tangannya. "Siapa yang akan memimpin serangan kali ini?"

"Aku." Dan seorang _namja_ tegap dengan pakaian perangnya masuk ke barak latihan para _Hwarang_.

Beberapa yang memang belum tau agak tercengang dengan kenyataan ini. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka menerima dengan baik keputusan ini. "Salam hormat kami, Pangeran Siwon." Semuanya berseru sambil membungkuk pada Siwon. Pangeran sulung dari sang Raja yang mereka hormati. Pangeran dari kerajaan terkuat. Pangeran kerajaan Goguryeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Kyu. Lama tak bertemu." Seorang _namja_ tinggi melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di sebuah jembatan kecil tempat mereka biasa bermain saat kecil.

"Salam Yang Mulia." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Dengan pandangan datarnya ia menatap _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"_Wae_, Kyu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini? Kau aneh." _Namja_ itu mengernyit heran melihat sikap sahabatnya yang berubah ini. Khusus untuk Kyuhyun, ia memerintahkannya untuk bersikap biasa seperti seorang teman.

"Aku kemari hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu." Nada bicara Kyuhyun terlalu dingin. Sangat tidak sopan jika mengingat ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang penerus kerajaan.

"Katakan saja." Sang Putra Mahkota tersenyum. Meski sahabatnya ini terlihat aneh, ia tetaplah sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, "Jaga _noona_ku dengan baik. Sekali saja aku melihatnya menangis, aku takkan segan mati untuk membunuhmu." Pandangannya masih datar.

Senyuman di wajah sang Putra Mahkota memudar. Jadi ini semua karena semua itu? Karena ia akan merebut _noona_ sahabatnya ini? "Aku berjanji padamu akan membahagiakannya."

Kyuhyun menatap Putra Mahkota dingin. "Putra Mahkota Changmin, ku pegang kata-katamu."

Putra Mahkota Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sama seperti Kyuhyun. Takkan keberatan jika harus membunuh orang yang membuat Kibum menangis meski statusnya sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota. Yah, setidaknya itu yang akan kau lakukan untuk melindungi orang yang kau sukai kan? "Bisa tolong antar aku menemuinya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah datang lebih dulu rupanya. Tidak biasanya." Siwon melangkah mendekati seorang _yeojya_ sambil enuntun kudanya.

Kibum menoleh saat seseorang menyapanya.

Siwon terdiam. Bahkan lanngkahnya terhenti. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hatinya merasa tak enak? Melihat _obsidian_ itu ia merasa sesak yang teramat. _Obsidian_ itu seolah... meredup...

Kibum berusaha untuk tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, "_Annyeong_."

Siwon hanyamembungkuk kaku. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa berbeda. Semuanya begitu kaku, canggung, dan... terasa menyedihkan.

Kibum kembali berbalik dan menatap langit di hadapannya. "Aku takkan bisa kesini lagi nanti. Jadi kupikir, sebaiknya aku kesini sesering yang aku bisa. Sebelum saat itu tiba."

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia membiarkan Simba melenggang untuk makan rumput. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Kibum dan menempati tempat kosong tepat di sampingnya. "Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kibum menoleh pada Siwon. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menatap langit.

Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa, senyuman itu begitu mengiris hatinya. Biasanya ia akan merasa hangat tiap menatap senyuman Kibum. Tapi kini, semua terasa berbeda.

"Aku benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti di musim semi ini."

Siwon menatap Kibum. Aneh. Ia merasakan sakit, tapi entah karena apa. Seolah sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya telah di rebut paksa. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Kini bersama dengan Kibum tak lagi membuatnya nyaman. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ia mencintainya? Mencintai Kim Kibum?

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Choi." Kibum menoleh pada Siwon dan tersenyum. Tak tau kenapa, ia begitu berat berpisah dengan _namja_ ini. Seolah _namja_ ini sekarang menjadi begitu penting untuknya. Tapi nyatanya, ia bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Kibum tertunduk mencoba menahan tangis.

Siwon masih terdiam. Ia seperti sulit berkata-kata. Atmosfir kehangatan seperti biasanya seolah surut dan meninggalkan ruang tanpa udara di sekeliling mereka. Terasa begitu menyesakkan. Suatu firasat buruk akan datang.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku disini." Kibum mendongak. Kulit wajah putihnya terlihat begitu pucat. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi." Dan setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya. Tak mampu terbendungkan lagi. Ia menangis di hadapan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan belum begitu lama di kenalnya.

Siwon tercekat melihat Kibum menangis. Keresahan itu terbukti. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Apa _yeojya_ manis ini sedang ada masalah? Tangannya terulur hendak menghapus jejak air mata itu.

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum tangan Siwon menyentuh kulit pipinya. Ia segera menghapus kasar jejak air matanya. Ia tak tahan berlama-lama lagi disini. "Aku harus segera pergi." Ia berbalik dan melangkah pelan.

Siwon mengerjap tak percaya. Tangannya masih mengambang di udara. Seolah sedang berusaha menggapai sosok Kibum yang berjalan menjauh. "Tunggu."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Meski ia sangat ingin pergi dari sini, tubuhnya serasa berat di bawa melangkah. Tubuhnya seolah hampir tak terkendali. Seolah tubuh ini ingin terus bersama _namja_ itu. Dan hatinya... sekuat apapun menepisnya, ia setuju dengan tubuhnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi." Siwon melangkah mendekati Kibum. Tangannya terulur perlahan dan akhirnya menyentuh pundak mungil _yeojya_ itu.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekuat mungkin berusaha agar isakkannya tak terdengar. Sulit menahan rasa sesak ini tanpa mengeluarkan setetespun air mata.

"_Kajima_(6)." Siwon meremas pelan pundak Kibum.

Kibum mendongak. Larangan Siwon seolah menyiramkan air dingin pada hati radangnya. Membuatnya terasa sejuk namun semakin membuat luka sebelumnya sulit mengering. Ia harus. Tidak boleh tidak untuk pergi. Berada bersamanya disini membuatnya... entahlah, merasa bersalah mungkin?

"_Saranghae_, Kibum-_ah_. _Saranghae_."

**_DEG!_**

Jantung Kibum seolah berhenti. Telinganya tak mungkin berbohong kan? Suara itu bukan sekedar halusinasinya saja kan? Siwon benar-benar mengatakan itu untuknya?

"_Jeongmal saranghae_, Kibum-_ah_. _Kajima_." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu sempurna dari mulut Siwon. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memeluk _yeojya_ mungil ini dari belakang. Mendekapnya seolah mengurungnya tak boleh pergi. "Kumohon jangan pergi." Rasa itu datang lagi di hatinya. Perasaan kehilangan yang menyesakkan.

Kibum membatu. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang tangan-tangan kekar Siwon yang tengah memeluknya erat. Ia ingin, teramat ingin menggenggam tangan kekar itu. Tapi tidak. Ia tak boleh melakukannya. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

Siwon menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Kibum. Matanya terpejam sempurna menyembunyikan _onyx_ yang dirundung ketakutan itu. Ya. Ia sangat takut takkan bisa bertemu Kibum lagi. "Jangan per—"

Sebleum Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kibum menyetuh tangan Siwon yang memeluknya. Ia seperti sedang menggenggamnya lama. Meski pada kenyataannya ia memang sangat ingin lebih lama seperti ini, namun ia takut. Takut tak bisa berhenti lagi. "_Jwaesonghamnida_(7), Tuan Choi. Aku harus pergi." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Kibum melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan tubuh hangat Siwon. Tanpa menoleh ia melangkah cepat. Hampir seperti berlari. Seolah takut di kejar. Dan air matanya menetes tanpa henti.

Siwon tak mampu berucap lagi saat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengambil langkah pertama untuk pergi menjauhinya. Lagi-lagi dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Membuatnya seketika kesepian. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas rumput hijau di penghujung musim semi.

Saat dedaunan mulai menguning, saat angin mulai bertiup lebih kencang, dan saat para dandelion putih melepaskan bibit-bibitnya terbang terhempas angin, Kibum telah pergi. Meninggalkannya saat musim gugur yang akan menjelang. Hanya air mata yang menemaninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_, kau darimana saja?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang baru saja memasuki gerbang kediaman mereka.

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi beberapa teman. _Wae_?" Kibum berusaha memakai topeng di hadapan sang adik. Sungguh ia tak ingin lagi melihatnya menangis.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun dapat menangkap keanehan pada Kibum. Ia menghela napas. "Kau habis menangis?"

Kibum agak gugup namun tak di hiraukannya pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Pengalihan pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Annyeong, Kibum _noona_."

Kibum menoleh ke asal suara dan ia agak terbelalak. Ia menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berdecih pelan. "Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." Kibum segera membungkuk hormat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin kau kaget kenapa aku bisa ada disini." Putra Mahkota Changmin menatap langsung pada Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka tengah bicara berdua di ruang keluarga Kim.

"_Nde_, Yang Mulia." Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebagai seorang rakyat memang sudah seharusnya bersikap seperti ini pada keluarga kerajaan.

"Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, _noona_." Putra Mahkota Changmin terkekeh pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewati meja pendek yang menghalangi keduanya. Tepat di hadapan Kibum ia duduk bersila.

Kibum terus saja menunduk saat tiba-tiba seseorang telah duduk di hadapannya. Ia tau siapa yang duduk disana.

"_Saranghae_."

Seketika Kibum mendongak. Ia menatap wajah tampan sang Putra Mahkota. Namun kemudian perasaan bersalah itu datang lagi. Ya. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat bertemu Siwon. "Yang Mulia." Kibum kembali menunduk.

"Aku tau ini mendadak untukmu. Tapi percayalah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Putra Mahkota Changmin terus menatap Kibum yang masih saja tertunduk. "Aku pernah tak sengaja melihatmu bersama Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah adik kembarmu. Lalu aku berteman dengan Kyuhyun untuk berusaha mendekatimu. Tapi bocah itu tak pernah mau mengenalkanku padamu." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Kibum masih terus saja menunduk. Mendengar pengakuan ini semakin membuatnya kalut. Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Padahal ia sendiri tak tau hal salah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Jadi aku akan menjagamu, _noona_. Karena aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku." Tangan Changmin terulur dan menggenggam tangan Kibum. Ia menyematkan sebuah cincin _jade_(8) cemerlang yang begitu pas di jari lentik Kibum.

Kibum kembali mendongak. Di tatapnya Changmin yang tengah memandangnya lembut. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin _jade_ yang begitu indah melingkar disana. Kembali ia menatap Changmin. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Ia menunduk lagi. Sulit rasanya tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Changmin tersenyum makin lebar. Ia akan menikahinya. Menikahi _yeojya_ yang dicintainya. Tak peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Ia akan membuatnya mencintai dirinya, nanti jika sudah menikah. Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia sampai tua. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan Silla boleh bersuka cita. Sang Putra Mahkota akan menikah dan naik tahta menjadi Raja. Pesta besar-besar di adakan seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Semua orang turut berbahagia mendoakan sang Putra Mahkota dan mempelai.

Khusus sehari ini, istana kerajaan di buka untuk umum. Rakyat berbondong-bondong ingin menyaksikan hari suci calon Raja mereka. Beberapa diantaranya sudah mulai bergosip dengan menceritakan secantik apa mempelainya, akan memakai _hanbok_ mewah seperti apa, atau hidangan gratis yang di bagikan akan seenak apa. Mereka larut dalam _euphoria_nya masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, bahaya sedang mengancam.

Beberapa _namja_ asing turut menyelinap dalam barisan penonton yang bersorak sorai. Dan saat _garye_(9) berlangsung nanti, mereka akan membukakan semua gerbang kerajaan dari dalam. Pasukan yang sudah menunggu di luar kerajaan akan menyerang langsung pada satu titik. Jantung kerajaan. Istana dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biro musik memainkan peranannya dengan baik. Para penari juga tak mengecewakan setiap pasang mata. Singkatnya, acara pembukaan berlangsung lancar. Rakyat yang menonton dari kejauhan saling berdecak kagum menatap sepasang pemimpin mereka. Calon Raja dan Ratu yang sempurna.

_Garye_ akan segera dimulai. Semua orang mengunci rapat mulutnya masing-masing. Semuanya ingin mendoakan kebahagiaan Putra Mahkota. Namun...

**_DUAAAR!_**

Tembakan meriam terdengar di kejauhan.

**_DUAAAR!_**

Sekali lagi bunyi itu hadir. Kali ini lebih keras yang menunjukkan jarak tembaknya begitu dekat. Rakyat mulai panik dan berlarian kesana kemari. Membuat Istana yang tadinya telah tertata sedemikian indahnya kini hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Para keluarga kerajaan segera di ungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum berteriak dari altar istana. Jujur, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Apalagi kini beberapa tentara musuh telah mulai memasuki kawasan istana dan menyabetkan pedang pada setiap orang yang di temuinya.

"Kibum-_ah_!" Changmin yang di bawa pergi oleh beberapa pengawalnya segera berbalik untuk menyusul Kibum yang entah mengapa masih tertinggal di belakang. Beberapa pengawal berusaha menghentikannya dan menangkapnya. Namun yang Changmin pedulikan hanya Kibum.

"_Noona_, cepat lari!" Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat Kibum meneriakkan namanya.

"Kyu..." Seketika Kibum lega. Ia bisa melihat adiknya bertempur di tengah kerumunan musuh. Dengan lihainya Kyuhyun menebas musuh satu persatu.

"Kibum-_ah_, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Changmin berhasil menemukan Kibum dan meraih tangannya untuk membawanya lari. Beberapa tentara musuh mulai menghampiri mereka.

"_Andwae_! Aku harus memastikan adikku baik-baik saja!" Kibum bersikukuh tak ingin pergi. Ia tau ini salah. Tapi hatinya mengatakan ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja! Sekarang khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri!" Changmin berteriak pada Kibum. Beberapa pengawal yang tadi mengejarnya kini tengah melawan tentara musuh yang tadi hampir mendekati mereka.

"Kau pergilah sendiri!" Kibum menyentakkan lengannya dan berlari menerjang kerumunan orang di tengah medan perang.

"Kibum-_ah_! Kibum-_ah_!" Changmin berusaha mengejar Kibum namun ia telah benar-benar di tahan pengawalnya. "Selamatkan Kibum juga, kumohon!" Dan beberapa pengawal yang masih hidup akhirnya turut mengejar Kibum ke medan perang.

Kibum masih berlari. Ia tengah menggenggam sebilah pedang milik seorang mayat prajurit yang di lewatinya. Ia tak peduli jika harus mati, ia hanya akan memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja. Beruntung ia tumbuh bersama adik kembar yang mahir berpedang. Membuatnya tertular sedikit ilmu pedang.

"Kerahkan pasukan untuk masuk ke istana dalam! Habisi setiap orang Silla yang kau temui!"

Kibum terhenti dari gerakan menebasnya. Suara teriakan itu... terdengar tak asing. Ia berbalik. Dan benar. Orang itu memang disana. Ikut berperang bersamanya. Namun sebagai musuh. "Siwonie.."

**.**

**.**

**_Jika seperti ini  
>Aku berpaling<br>Dan menghilang  
>Ku tahu ku takkan dapat mengembang<em>**

**.**

**.**

Bagaikan tersihir oleh sesuatu, Panglima perang sekaligus Pangeran kerajaan Goguryeo itu menoleh. Menatap seorang _yeojya_ yang tengah menatapnya. Seorang _yeojya_ dengan hanbok pengantin yang indah. Noda darah tak menghalangi aura kecantikan wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebilah pedang. Ia bisa melihat pegangan itu rapuh. Gemetar lalu pedang itu terjatuh dari tangannya. "Kibumie..."

Siwon masih akan terus diam menatap_ yeojya_ itu, kalau saja tak ada seorang prajurit bodohnya yang mengacungkan pedang tepat dibelakang sang yeojya. "Tidaaaaak!" Ia berlari menerjang kerumunan orang-orang. Berusaha secepat mungkin sampai disisi sang _yeojya_.

**.**

**.**

**_Jika selalu begini,  
>Menghela nafas setiap bertemu denganmu<br>Mungkin akan sangat baik jika ku dapat hidup sambil memejamkan mata_**

**.**

**.**

Namun takdir berkata lain. Dengan sangat jelas ia bisa melihat Kibum tersentak ke depan saat punggungnya di tusuk sebilah pedang. Mata indahnya terbelalak dan _liquid_(10) kental berwarna merah mengalir perlahan dari mulutnya. Sesaat _obsidian_nya terlihat tak fokus menahan sakit, namun kemudian _obsidian_ itu kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaaaaak!" Ia terus bergumam dan menambah laju larinya. Dan saat mereka hanya terpaut jarak lima langkah, sebuah panah menembus dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**_Meski tak berjumpa denganmu, aku dapat melihatmu  
>Meski suaramu tak terdengar, aku dapat mendengarmu<br>Layaknya kembang angin yang mekar oleh nafasmu_**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh..." Kibum yang masih bernyawa kembali terbelalak saat mendongak dan melihat panah sudah tertancap sempurna di dada _namja_ itu. "...Si..wonie.."

Siwon seketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dadanya dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Namun hatinya lebih perih saat melihat Kibum dengan punggung yang terus mengeluarkan darah tengah merangkak perlahan mendekatinya. Ia tumbang diambang kesadarannya setelah mencabut panah di dadanya.

"..Siwon..nieh.."

**.**

**.**

**_Ku berharap meraihmu, tapi tak dapat  
>Ku berharap memelukmu, tapi tak bisa<br>Ujung jemarimu telah menyentuh hatiku_**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menoleh dan menemukan Kibum masih terus merangkak. Ia seolah mendapat tenaga untuk menghampirinya. Namun nyatanya ia juga hanya bisa merangkak perlahan. Tak di hiraukannya sakit di dada dan sekujur tubuhnya yang terinjak-injak, ia terus merayap sejengkal demi sejengkal. "Ki..bumie..."

Kibum merasa tubuhnya mulai berat. Ia mulai merasa mati rasa. Padahal jarak mereka sudah dekat. Tidak. Ia takkan menyerah. Sudah saatnya ia bersikap egois sekarang. Izinkan ia meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri meski itu artinya mati bersama orang yang dicintai.

**.**

**.**

**_Akankah kau tahu, setelah malam-malam berlalu?  
>Cinta ini tersenyum dalam airmata…<em>**

**.**

**.**

Dan Tuhan rupanya masih berbaik hati. Jari-jari itu kini saling bertautan. Menggengam erat satu sama lain. Tak peduli tubuh mereka hancur terinjak-injak, asalakan mereka bersama. "_Saranghae_..." Siwon kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Air mata Kibum kembali menetes, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Ia akan mengatakannya sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. ".._Na-nado_..."

**.**

**.**

**_Ku berharap menangkapmu, tapi tak dapat  
>Ku berharap mencapaimu, tapi tak bisa<br>Layaknya kembang angin yang mekar dalam hatimu_**

**.**

**.**

Dan Malaikat maut menjemput mereka bersamaan. Sesaat setelah keduanya menyunggingkan senyuman paling bahagia yang pernah mereka lakukan. Mereka yang saling mencintai, selalu punya jalan untuk bersatu. Meski jalan itu harus melewati kematian.

**.**

**.**

**_Meski tak berjumpa denganmu, aku dapat melihatmu  
>Meski suaramu tak terdengar, aku dapat mendengarmu<br>Tertabur dalam angin  
>Menghambur menuju hatimu…<em>**

**_—Wind Flower - IU—_**

**.**

**.**

Perang berakhir dengan kemenangan Silla. Mereka yang masih bernyawa bersorak bahagia. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Semuanya bungkam saat menemukan suatu keanehan. Jari tangan dari mayat Panglima perang Goguryeo tengah bertautan erat dengan jari tangan sang calon mempelai wanita yang akan menjadi Ratu mereka. Semuanya tersentak kaget. Di tambah lagi posisi kepala mereka yang begitu dekat seperti habis berciuman.

Sejak saat itu, Kim Kyuhyun menjadi Panglima Perang terkejam dalam setiap perang yang di lewatinya. Tak pernah ada ampun. Ia seperti tak punya hati nurani lagi hingga ia mati tertebas oleh pedang prajuritnya sendiri yang berkhianat.

Sedangkan Putra Mahkota Changmin tetap di angkat menjadi seorang Raja. Namun ia menolak mencari seorang Ratu. Maka saat ia meninggal karena penyakit, tak ada seorang keturunanpun yang menggantikannya. Akibatnya Silla kembali dirundung konflik internal mengenai siapa yang akan menduduki tahta.

Dan pada abad ke-9 Masehi, Silla akhirnya runtuh setelah dihabisi oleh sisa-sisa dari kerajaan yang dulu pernah dikalahkannya. Bekas Baekje dan Goguryeo bersatu menjadi Hubaekje dan Hugoguryeo untuk menghabisi Silla. Dan Runtuhnya Silla menjadi akhir bagi masa periode Tiga Kerajaan, untuk kemudian muncullah Dinasti Goryeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul, tahun 2012. Begitu dihebohkan dengan seorang aktris pendatang baru berdarah campuran Jepang-Korea. Aktris yang penuh _multi talenta_ dan tak pernah diragukan oleh dunia entertainment. Hari ini ia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk meneruskan kuliah di Universitas tempat _appa_nya pernah mengenyam pendidikan.

"_Heya_, apa benar hari ini dia akan datang?" Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan perawakan kurus terus mondar mandir di pintu kedatangan penumpang. Ia tengah menunggu kakak sepupu sahabatnya.

"Hn. Pesawatnya sudah _landing_. Jadi tunggu saja." _Namja_ kurus lainnya yang berambut ikal hanya bergumam sambil terus memainkan game portable miliknya.

"_Aish_, aku harus melihatnya sebelum terlambat. Bolehkah aku pergi sebentar? Hanya melihatnya lalu setelah itu aku akan segera kembali kesini. Oke?" _Namja_ tinggi yang sedari tadi resah itu menatap _namja_ lainnya penuh harap.

"_Ani_. Setelah kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi." _Namja_ itu memasukkan PSP-nya lalu melambaikan tangannya, "_Hyung_!"

_Namja_ lainnya berbalik dan ia dapat melihat kakak sepupu sahabatnya yang baru saja datang dari Amerika itu. "_Annyeong asseo_." Ia menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum. "Nah, Kyu! Boleh aku melihatnya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesis, "Sudah pergi sana!"

_Namja_ lainnya yang baru saja datang itu hanya terdiam heran memandang adik sepupunya, "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

"_Ne_. Namanya Shim Changmin. Selain penggila makanan ia juga penggila seorang aktris keturunan Jepang-Korea." Kyuhyun membantu membawakan beberapa barang bawaan kakak sepupunya.

"Ngh?_ Nugu_?"

"Oh, ayolah Siwon _hyung_. Jangan mentang-mentang sudah menjadi seorang sutradara di _Broadway_ sana, kau jadi lupa pada artis local negaramu sendiri."

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku mana tau." Ia mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"_Ish_, kau ini." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan kemudian suara-suara berisik terdengar dari kejauhan. Ah, itu pasti fans-fansnya aktris idola Changmin. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan Changmin yang melengking itu. "Dia adalah Kim Kibum. Itu orangnya." Dagunya terangkat menunjuk sebuah direksi.

Siwon menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun. Dan ia bisa melihat seorang _yeojya_ tengah berdiri di kelilingi beberapa _bodyguard_nya, berjalan dengan anggun. Sesekali ia menebar senyum pada beberapa fans yang beruntung. Ia _yeojya_ yang benar-benar cantik. Singkatnya, ia sempurna. Siwon tersenyum, "Kim Kibum, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Fin ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Glosarium:: _**

**_1). Jeogori : Bagian baju (atasan) pada hanbok._**

**_ 2). Chima : Bagian rok (bawahan) pada hanbok_**

**_3).Cheonsa : Malaikat_**

**_4). Hwarang : Sebutan untuk pemimpin dari barak prajurit. (Mungkin sudah banyak yang tau dari Drama Queen Seondeok)_**

**_5). Uljima : Jangan menangis_**

**_6). Kajima : Jangan pergi_**

**_7). Jwaesonghamnida : Permintaan maaf dalam bahasa formal._**

**_8). Jade : Permata giok berwarna hijau lembut._**

**_9). Garye : Upacara pernikahan_**

**_10). Liquid : Zat cair_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_A/N:: Annyeong~~ Nyx kembali mempersembahkan sebuah fict abal denagn setting kerajaan. Sejujurnya Nyx sangat suka belajar sejarah, makanya fict sepanjang ini bisa rampung hanya dalam tiga hari :P_**

**_Itu pas adegan SiBum yang di medan perang, Nyx nyisipin sebuah lirik dari lagu Wind Flower – IU. Nyx sengaja maksain pake translate-an Indonesia yang amburadul gegara temen2 Nyx ngeluh pada ga ngerti ==" Anyway, lagunya enak banget loh~ ini OST-nya The Great Queen Seondeok. Pas banget sambil ngebayangin adegan SiBum tadi. xixixi_**

**_FYI, fict ini sebenarnya akan di publish nanti saat SiBum Days Love. Tapi karena Nyx lihat, fandom SiBum semakin sepi saja, maka Nyx putusin buat publish sekarang. Tema yang akan di pakai tadinya adalah tema Kuda :P Dan kisah tambahan di akhir itu adalah hints buat another fict yang akan Nyx buat untuk SBDL._**

**_Ah, sedikit pengumuman. Nyx mengadakan sebuah polling mengenai Kelangsungan SiBum Days Love yang masih belum jelas. Bisa dilihat di profil Nyx lewat kompi dan lewat regular site jika melalui ponsel. Mohon berikan suaranya demi kelangsungan pair kesayangan kita, SiBum._**

**_Critics, suggest, flame, are welcome :D_**

**_Juct click Review _**

**_Gomawo^^/_**


End file.
